Historias de un final agridulce
by AENask
Summary: Antes de que el trío de oro existiese, hubo otro grupo de amigos que eran igual de inseparables y problemáticos; los merodeadores. ¿Quiénes eran estos cuatro muchachos? Solamente eran un grupo de cuatro amigos que querían vivir aventuras, y vaya si las vivieron...


p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Canuto/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La única palabra capaz de definir correctamente a Sirius Orion Black era "rebeldía". Era la decepción de la familia Black, una de las muchas que se enorgullecían de tener únicamente linaje mágico. Él, sin embargo, veía ridículo odiar a alguien por la cantidad de sangre mágica que éste poseyese. Se avergonzaba de todos los miembros de su familia, menos de tres: un tío muy lejano que la familia repudiaba, una prima suya y su hermano menor, Regulus. A pesar de que al tercero le estuviesen imponiendo sus crueles creencias, Sirius sabía que Regulus jamás sería como ellos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNadie excepto Regulus le quería, ni siquiera su madre. No se relacionaba con otros niños, pues se le había prohibido salir de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Grimmlaud Place /empor su "constante mal comportamiento". Las únicas personas de su edad con las que se relacionaba eran sus primas: Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcissa. La única con la que simpatizaba era con la primera de éstas, pues su mente no estaba corrompida por la pureza de la sangre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 2;" /spanSirius ansiaba más que nada poder ir a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hogwarts./em Desde la primera vez que escuchó sobre la escuela de magia y hechicería, supo que por fin llegaría su tan esperada libertad. Sin padres, sin elfos domésticos amargados, sin importar la pureza de la sangre... Todos los Black's estudiaron en Hogwarts y todos fueron seleccionados en em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Slytherin/em, donde habitan los astutos; "y los idiotas", se decía Sirius. Él no quería ser igual que su familia, él quería ser libre. Algo que sólo Sirius y Regulus sabían, era qué el mayor deseaba ir a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Gryffindor/em, donde habitan los valientes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanUn día como cualquier otro, Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, recogió el correo que habían traído las lechuzas, despotricó un poco contra los sangre sucia y llevó la correspondencia a su ama, la Sra. Black. Ésta se encontraba en el salón, leyendo un libro sobre artes oscuras. Una vez las cartas le fueron entregadas, leyó todas y cada una de éstas. Cuando acabó, llamó a su primogénito. Sirius, obedientemente, acudió a su llamada. Su madre le informó de que su carta de admisión ya había llegado, ésta le fue entregada y se le obligó a retirarse. Cuando llegó a su habitación dio saltos de alegría, se tiró en la cama y empezó a fantasear con la nueva vida que tanto ansiaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Colagusano/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Peter Pettigrew siempre fue un chico bajo y regordete; y era normal, podría decirse que comer dulces hasta atiborrarse era su em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"hobby. /emDebido a su físico, los niños más mayores se metían con él y lo único que podía hacer Peter era soportarlo. Sus padres siempre estaban ocupados; su padre era director en una escuelaem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" muggle/em, y su madre, que era bruja, trabaja para el ministerio. Era el menor de tres hermanos, los cuales no daban muestra de poseer magia alguna. Su madre, con decepción, ya se había hecho a la idea de que sus tres hijos eran em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"squibs/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanUn día, mientras un par de abusones perseguían a Peter, éste hizo que sus piernas se paralizaran. ¡Había hecho magia! Su madre estaría tan orgullosa. Cuando Peter se lo dijo, ella lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo. Peter tenía nueve años cuando esto pasó. Desde entonces, pasó a ser el favorito de su madre, para disgusto de sus dos hermanos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLa carta llegó atrasada. Algún animal hirió a la lechuza que la traía por el camino y cuando la pobre ave consiguió entregar la correspondencia, para mala suerte de Peter, el único que estaba en casa era el mayor de los hermanos, quien quemó la carta en un ataque de celos. Otra carta llegó al día siguiente y esta vez la lechuza mensajera no soltó la carta hasta que Peter estuvo en casa. Cuando la leyó, fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre. Sólo le habían hablado de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hogwarts /emuna vez, pero estaba muy emocionado. Podría hacer magia y conocer a demás chicos de su edad. Por fin podría hacer amigos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Cornamenta/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanNo podría decirse que James Potter fuese un muchacho normal y corriente. Aparte de tener magia corriendo por sus venas, era un alborotador nato. Siendo el esperado y único hijo de una de las más ricas y prestigiosas familias mágicas, a ojos de sus padres era un angelito incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca. Revoltoso y juguetón, así era James./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSus poderes salieron a la luz a la tierna edad de seis, cuando hizo levitar por accidente al gato de la familia. Sus padres, llenos de orgullos, empezaron a hablar con James sobre el colegio al que asistiría una vez hubiese cumplido los once; Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. Desde entonces James hacia todo lo posible para interactuar con todo objeto que tuviese relación con la magia: volaba con la vieja escoba de su padre, gastaba bromas a los demás niños del vecindario con toda clase de cachivaches que encontraba en su altillo, iba con frecuencia a ver partidos de em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Quidditch/em, preguntaba sin cesar a su madre sobre em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hogwarts/em.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 31.5pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanCuando llegó la carta de admisión, poco antes de su decimoprimer cumpleaños, James estaba solo en casa. Asistía a una escuela em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"muggle/em, pero aquel día era sábado. Igual que cada día, varias lechuzas entraban por la ventana y traían el correo. Él, como de costumbre, revisaba qué había llegado y pagaba a las aves con em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"sickles/em de plata y em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"knuts /emde bronce. Mientras veía todas y cada una de las cartas, notó que una iba dirigida a él. Dejó todo el correo sobre la mesa de la cocina y salió corriendo, carta en mano, a su habitación y comenzó a leerla. Una vez hubo acabado, una pequeña y traicionera lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Nadie excepto él supo jamás que lloró cuando fue admitido en em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Hogwarts/em; nadie excepto una joven pelirroja muchos años después./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Lunático/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"El peor día de la vida de Remus John Lupin, fue el día en el que Fenrir Greyback le mordió a los seis años. Desde ese fatídico día, cada noche de luna llena, se transformaba en un temible y peligroso lobo adulto. Era mago, se supo desde muy temprana edad, pero a pesar de eso era consciente de que jamás podría ir a Hogwarts. Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría a un hombre-lobo mestizo en su escuela. Sus padres hacían todo lo que estaba en su mano para que su vida fuese lo más fácil posible; las noches de luna llena, su madre lo encerraba en el sótano, y su padre, que era mago, lo sellaba con magia hasta el día siguiente para que no pudiese escapar y herir a alguien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRemus se veía como un monstruo. No se relacionaba con otras personas que no fuesen de la familia, pues estaba asustado. Vivía con miedo a no ser aceptado. Él quería ser normal, ser como los demás niños. Sin preocupaciones, cometiendo travesuras constantemente... Pero eso no podría ser. Después de todo, nadie quería a los licántropos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSu carta llegó un día antes de su cumpleaños número once. Su madre, que fue quien la vio, sabía todo lo que significaba ese trozo de papel para su pequeño; su marido le había hablado del colegio para magos y de que no sabía si su hijo podría ir. Así que decidió envolverla; sería su regalo. Al día siguiente, Remus y sus padres celebraron su decimoprimer cumpleaños. Tras una deliciosa cena, empezó a abrir los regalos. Un par de libros de Shakespeare, regalo de sus abuelos paternos, una colonia, por parte de los maternos y un em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""súper pack deluxe"/em lleno de chocolate de su padre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Britannic Bold',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Britannic Bold'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Britannic Bold';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Esa misma noche, a la hora de dormir, su madre fue a arroparlo. Remus vio que tenía algo en las manos, y cuando se lo entregó, su madre le dijo que ese sería el mejor regalo de su vida. Una vez lo hubo desenvuelto, no se lo pudo creer.¡Había recibido la carta a Hogwarts! Lleno de júbilo, abrazó a su madre. Sin duda, ese fue el mejor regalo que había recibido jamás./span/p 


End file.
